You're not a villain (Halloween)
by MissyEvil
Summary: Based on a prompt from Tumblr: Regina coming home to find out Emma redecorated her home with out permission. shorter than usual but I still hope you guys will enjoy it! HALLOWEEN STORY.


**Based on a prompt from Tumblr: Regina coming home to find out Emma redecorated her home with out permission. Made a halloween Swan Queen fanfiction out of it. It's not long but I still hope you can enjoy it. I promise to you I will continue constant reminders next week! **

**Reviews are my drug these days.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

Regina walked inside her home after a long day at work. She turned to lock to door and immediately felt that something was … off. Slowly she turned around on her heels and her mouth dropped wide open. She barely even registered her pursue falling from her hands and onto the hard floor.

"Oh no. This is not happening." She said to herself as she slowly made her way through her mansion. Almost everything, had been shifted and moved into another position. However, that wasn't even the worst part of it all. Someone, and she was about 99% sure who, had changed her house into some sort of haunted house. Everywhere were fake spider webs and pumpkins and the sign pointing to upstairs said: "Come on up. I don't bite… much."

That definitely confirmed her earlier thoughts. Seems like the blonde had made advantage of her key to the brunette's house. She remembered quite vividly saying that same line to Emma the first time she'd dragged her upstairs.

When she entered her living room she discovered her kitchen table in the middle of the room, the chairs against it but turned around. A black blanket – that Regina didn't even know she owned – was draped across the table, making a sort of cave out of the whole scene. Again more pumpkins and a sign. "I dare you to enter."

Oh she was so going to kill her girlfriend. Did she have any idea how long it was going to take to return all of this back into a normal state. Speaking of Emma, where was she? Regina imagined she's want to be around to see her reaction.

Hearing a sound coming from the kitchen she walked in that direction. Oh great, another sign above the door. "The land of the Villains."

Her heart clenched tightly in her chest and she frowned. While this was a popular theme for the kids who went trick or treating, she never would have guessed Emma would participate in such a silly theme. Even though they there was a wide range of 'villains' costumes, such as Maleficent and Ursula and even scar from the Lion King, she couldn't help but admit that it was hurting to see some kids dressed up as the Evil Queen too. She would never be able to change history, which meant that no matter how hard she'd try she would always belong in the list of 'villains'. Nothing she could do to change that.

Her betrayal and anger boiled inside of her as she stepped into the dark kitchen. She hadn't been prepared for the sudden darkness and cursed under her breath when she knocked into her couch. What the hell was that even doing in her kitchen? She never should have said to Emma that it was okay that kids could come by their house for trick and treating, but then again she thought Emma just meant kids coming by their _door _ not actually walking through their house.

A light when on right next to her and when she saw two big, fake, cartoon eyes staring right at her she let out a little scream and jumped to the right, only to have another pair of eyes switch on right next to her. They kept continuing and even though she didn't like to admit it, Regina Mills was afraid. Suddenly, a voice from within the darkness spoke up.

"What are you doing on my land? You cannot be here, this is my land and that of my seven slaves. Whoever trespasses should know, that their lives are in my hands now. I am the Evil witch of this kingdom, and nobody will be able to stop me!"

Her anger stopped boiling for a second and the wheels started to turn in Regina's head. _Wait. Big eyes, a forest. Seven slaves. _ _EMMA WAS BEING SNOW WHITE. But then why was she evil? That's not right. In the story Snow is sweet and she cares for the dwarves._

"Emma?" She asked and was almost ashamed to hear it shaking so much.

In an instant the lights turned on and Emma was revealed. Only she barely looked like herself anymore. She was dressed in a typical Snow White dress, apart from the fake blood covering the clothing. Regina looked up and noticed that Emma had made some fake wounds on her cheek too. All in all she looked pretty scary, especially with that (of course also fake) knife she was holding.

Regina was completely confused, what in the hell was she trying to do here? She stood stunned, frozen in her spot until Emma walked up to her and grabbed both her hands.

"I don't understand." Regina said and Emma smiled.

"Well that's a first."

The brunette narrowed her eyes and Emma realized this wasn't the time for jokes. She took a deep breath and squeezed Regina's hands.

"Listen, I know things have been hard on you with the kids dressing up as they do I felt like this was a good way to start changing some things. Henry sees it already." She shrugged and looked around the kitchen, Regina's eyes following Emma's along their track.

"Everybody is messed up, there's no good and there's no evil. The Snow White from the stories is not perfect either, in fact she's pretty dumb actually I mean seriously I watched the movie today for research reasons and how dumb can she be? Who goes around accepting apples from people they don't know, or who have actually attacked them before?!"

Regina chuckled. "You did dear, if I remember correctly. In your underwear."

Emma pouted. "Yeah but that's different. What I wanted to say was.. I know you, and I know who you really are and that is not some stupid 'villain'. I just think it's time we start to show it to Storybrooke."

Regina felt her heart warm at Emma's words. For a second she forgot about the mess in her house and she smiled at her girlfriend. She leaned in to kiss her but just before their lips could touch she pulled back. "No sorry, I can't do this."

"What? Why?" Emma looked disappointed and confused.

Regina sighed. "I just feel like I'm kissing Snow white." Her face wrinkled in disgust when she said it and Emma laughed out loud.

"Okay well then let me change back into my normal clothes and we can continue this little.. thing that's happening."

She practically brushed towards the stairs but Regina grabbed the back of her dress to hold her back. "Not so fast there. Halloween is not for 3 days, you're cleaning this up first."

"But Reginaaa." Emma whined and it sounded exactly the same as Henry's.

"Well you are Snow White right now after all, and she loves to clean, if I recall correctly." She smirked in that evil teasing way and turned to the kitchen to prepare dinner.


End file.
